Lolita
by LorinaV
Summary: Parce que vous avez vraiment cru que Seras était la seule à l'avoir eu pour maître ? A part cette chère Mina, bien entendu...


Ils étaient au moins vingts, vingts soldats s'égosillant comme des larrons en foire au beau milieu de la nuit, tous armés de fusils ou autres mitraillettes en pleine rue, tous en uniforme, casque vissé sur leur tête pleine de propagande antisémites et d'idées-hauts tout juste bonnes à combler leur pauvre vie vide et sans intérêt. Ils devaient sûrement s'imaginer que de se promener en plein Varsovie en pavanant leur bannière maudite sur leur bras devaient leur donner une certaine contenance, ou encore en impressionner certain, que ce soit par la terreur ou l'admiration que cette espèce de croix déformée leur offrait gracieusement, ils étaient fier d'être des soldats de l'armée Hitlérienne.

Bande d'idiots.

L'un d'entre eux se retourna en voyant une forme s'approcher d'eux, il donna un coup de coude bien senti à son camarade sur sa droite, ce dernier en fit de même au suivant et ainsi de suite jusqu'au dernier des hommes qui riait bruyamment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, celle-là ? S'étonna le capitaine.

Car oui, au milieu des ruines d'un bâtiment effondré suite à un énième bombardement, une jeune femme avançait vers eux en sifflant nonchalamment. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux au moment précis où elle devint enfin nette à leur regard : plutôt petite, mince, avec des cheveux fins d'un blond foncés tirant vivement sur le châtain-clair, lui tombant à peine plus bas que les épaules, ils offraient de jolies ondulations bien travaillées lui donnant un aspect savamment sauvage bien que maîtrisés. Quand à son visage, il était des plus angéliques en forme de cœur avec un menton légèrement pointu, une bouche fine et délicatement orangée, un petit nez plat, des pommettes discrètes, des yeux bruns de chats adroitement maquillés d'un trait noir sur leur dessus, sans oublier d'immenses cils juste en dessous de sourcils plus foncés que sa propre chevelure.

Bref, elle était d'une beauté absolue sous ses airs mutins et dégageait une prestance que nul ne pouvait ignorer, pas même la lune qui reflétait son ombre devant elle.

Quand à son accoutrement, il était pour le moins simple bien qu'original en ces temps de seconde guerre mondiale : un pantalon sombre d'homme avec des bretelles assorties et une chemise d'un blanc grisâtre qui moulait divinement un buste d'adolescente en fleur.

Elle s'arrêta quelque mètre face à eux, parfaitement calme et silencieuse.

Un militaire siffla en sa direction, un autre l'appela par des sobriquets racoleur, d'autres échangèrent des regards complices à son encontre, mais qu'importe puisqu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler ; elle savait ce qu'ils pensaient en la voyant, elle connaissait leurs attentions à son égard, elle savait aussi qu'ils avaient une idée ignoble et cruelle derrière la tête…Mais ce que eux, ces imbéciles doublés de pervers ignoraient, c'est qu'elle aussi.

-Regardez-moi ça, et ça porte des vêtements d'hommes sans aucunes gênes !, lança l'un d'eux.

-Ont s'en fous de ce qu'elle a sur le dos, ce qu'il y a en dessous est nettement plus intéressant.

Celui qui avait prononcés ces mots fit quelque pas en sa direction et la pointa de sa mitraillette, le canon pile entre ses deux seins.

-Tu vas être gentille avec nous tous, ma jolie, reprit-il avec un sourire carnassier. A la moindre résistance, tu finis en fosse commune avec les autres youpins. Compris ?

Les lèvres de la demoiselle s'étirèrent de la façon la plus sadique qui soit, elle leva une main vers le fusil et sans le moindre effort apparent, elle plia le canon vers le bas, à l'équerre. Le soldat fut non seulement ébahit par la facilité avec laquelle elle avait réussi à contorsionner le métal, mais il fut également horrifier en se demandant si il ne rêvait pas : les doigts de celle qui aurait dû être sa victime étaient-ils vraiment dotés d'une phalange supplémentaire, ou avait-il trop abusé de whisky de contrebande ?

La suite répondit à sa question bien malgré lui.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, ceux-là même qui étaient encore bruns une fraction de seconde juste avant qu'ils ne virent en un rouge vermeil, et une idée saugrenue doublée d'une envie irrésistible lui traversa alors l'esprit.

PAN !

Sous les cris effrayés et incrédules de ses coéquipiers, le soldat venait de se tirer une balle à lui-même dans sa propre entre-jambe, à coup sûr que ses bijoux de famille ne devaient plus ressemblés à grand-chose vus la quantité de sang et de lambeaux de chair qui se projetèrent de par et autre de sa personne. Il s'effondra au pied de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas tressaillis d'un cheveu, imperturbable.

Un autre soldat, le capitaine, accouru dans sa direction, pistolet en main.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, salope ?! Crève espèce de… arg!

Il ne put épiloguer ses injures car l'ombre de la fille reflétée par la lune venait de saisir le coup à sa propre silhouette et instantanément, il fut incapable de respirer c'est qu'il avait vraiment l'impression d'une emprise puissante sur la gorge !

L'ombre de celle qui avait tout d'une adolescente innocente arracha la tête de son homonyme, et immédiatement, la tête du soldat sauta toute seule hors de son coup dans une nouvelle cascade de sang spectaculaire.

Des chiens apeurés, voilà à quoi les derniers hommes présents devant elle ressemblaient. Braillant, tremblants de tout leurs membres, priants secrètement dans leur fort intérieure pour le salut de leur âme, mais une question persistait : en avaient-ils encore une ? Qu'importe après tout.

Elle lut rapidement dans leur esprit amoral qu'ils avaient assassinée gratuitement toute une famille de braves gens il n'y avait pas une heure de ça, enfant et nourrisson y compris… la mort était encore bien trop douce pour eux, l'inconnue aurait souhaité quelque chose de plus amer et puis elle se souvint où finissait les déchets dans leur style…qu'ils aillent donc s'expliquer devant le grand patron en personne, il saurait vite comment les accueillir !

-Le diable ! Hurla l'un d'eux en la pointant du doigt. C'est le diable cette fille !

-Puisque tu insistes, saluez-le pour moi, dit-elle d'un rire satanique.

Et d'un coup, sans que les hommes ne comprennent ce qu'ils voyaient, des dizaines de bras aux griffes acérées et aux bras squelettiques jaillirent du dos de la demoiselle qui continuait inlassablement de leur sourire non sans sadisme. Les bras flottèrent quelque seconde de façon fantomatique autour d'elle, on aurait juré qu'ils étaient indépendants les uns des autres et chacun d'entre eux semblait épié un soldat bien définit, attendant patiemment le moindre mouvement de sa part, la moindre respiration superflue, pour lui fondre dessus.

Mais bon, la patience n'était pas non plus sa principale qualité.

Un massacre, une agonie générale, pire qu'une hécatombe, un carnage digne d'une croisade s'en suivit. Leurs cris de douleur déchirèrent la nuit, le bruit de leur corps tapé, projeté, ou encore écrasé sur le sol ou contre les ruines transperça le calme dans ce qui résonna aux oreilles de la jeune femme comme une symphonie. Mais ce qu'elle aimait le plus, c'était la terreur dans leurs yeux, la torpeur sur leur visage rapidement maculé de sang, c'est que les bras sortis tout droit de sa colonne vertébrale n'y allaient pas de main morte, au contraire elle vit même deux de ses membres spectrale se disputer le corps d'un officier, l'un tenant sa tête l'autre son pied. Et l'anatomie de l'homme allait ainsi de gauche à droite jusqu'à ce que sa taille ne lâche prise en se détachant de son autre moitié.

Et eux, ces misérables êtres humains qui voulaient une orgie…c'était plutôt pour elle de prendre son pied ! Et à propos de plaisir…

D'un de ses fameux bras, elle approcha de son visage une jambe qui avait perdu son propriétaire, quelque goutte de liquide pourpre s'en écoulait à intervalle régulier. Elle sortit de sa bouche une langue serpentine et s'en délecta avidement, elle avait faim.

Toutefois, quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'empêcha de savourer pleinement ce repas inopiné car la jambe qui lui servait de pique-nique se coupa en deux d'elle-même.

Sous l'effet de surprise, les membres supplémentaires reprirent illico leur place entre ses omoplates, laissant tomber ce qui était à présent des cadavres sur le sol tel de vieux morceaux de chiffons défraichis.

Elle resta dubitative l'espace d'une seconde, juste avant de s'apercevoir que, perché en haut d'une pile de rocher et autre ruines traînant un peu plus loin sur sa droite, un jeune homme élégamment vêtu et à la crinière ébène la regardait avec une certaine fascination, cigarette à la bouche.

Il portait une sorte d'uniforme dans les tons noir, pas un costume comme celui de la police, mais plutôt des vêtements de serviteur pour une famille de la haute bourgeoisie : chaussures et pantalon sombres, chemise blanche immaculée, veston également noir, tout comme sa cravate et ses mitaines…tiens, des mitaines ?! Pourquoi un majordome devrait-il en avoir l'utilité ? Et puis, un majordome ? Mais, il devait avoir à peine plus de quinze ans ! Et surtout, pourquoi n'avait-il pas l'air le moins du monde effrayé par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister ? Au contraire, il paraissait s'amuser.

-C'est malin, tu as tachée ton chemisier, lui fit-il remarquer.

Elle baissa les yeux effectivement, une marque rouge était apparue près de son décolleté à présent ouvert à tous, certainement que l'autre avec le canon de son fusil avait réussi à faire sauter un bouton. Elle fronça les sourcils, mécontente que ce gamin ait louché sur sa poitrine.

-Ne te gêne surtout pas, vas-y, rince-toi l'œil tant que tu le peux encore !

Il lui sourit à son tour et pris un ton surchargé d'arrogance.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de les montrer….de toute façon, il n'y a pas grand-chose à regarder.

-Dommage pour toi, c'est les seuls que tu auras eu l'occasion de voir.

Elle tira un pistolet caché dans son pantalon juste au milieu de sa chute de reins à une vitesse phénoménale. Déjà prête à lui ôter son sourire narquois à cet étrange garçon rien qu'en le visant de son arme, elle se retrouva a pousser un léger cri de stupeur quand quelque chose de scintillant lui trancha nette la main. Le revolver tomba dans un fracas métallique alors que sa main gisait juste à coté. La jeune fille, furieuse, -et épatée, il fallait le reconnaître-, releva ses grands yeux redevenus bruns vers lui, il tenait quelque chose entre ses doigts, quelque chose de brillant, chatoyant, et surtout, d'extrêmement fin, voire encore moins perceptible qu'un cheveu.

-Tu plaisantes…, murmura-t-il à son attention.

C'est alors qu'elle comprit : il venait de remuer la main d'une certaine façon et les fils qu'il manipulait avec le plus grand des doigter devenaient une sorte d'extension de lui-même, lui obéissant, tranchant la chair sans aucun effort de sa part.

Justement, au moment précis où sa main retrouvait sa place d'origine, flambant neuve et sans aucun défaut, quelque uns de ces fameux filaments l'enserrèrent avant de la projeter contre un mur de bêton. Plaquée contre la pierre froide, elle se mit à rire à gorge déployée, insolente, ignorant totalement les coupures et autres déchirures provoquées par les fils sur sa peau pâle.

-Quel jeune homme charmant…, dit-elle en le voyant s'approcher.

La douleur physique, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne savait plus ce que c'était, il aurait tout aussi bien pus l'écartelée qu'elle aurait continué de sourire juste pour la forme. Il resserra encore la prise sur elle, elle toussa une ou deux fois, un filet d'hémoglobine s'échappa de ses lèvres, néanmoins, et comme dit précédemment, rien n'affectait son sourire impertinent.

-…Et galant avec ça, ça rassure sur l'espèce humaine.

Il sauta de son perchoir et se rapprocha d'elle tout en gardant une distance respectable.

-Et toi, de quelle espèce es-tu ? répondit-il en faisant un geste vers les corps sans vie et dégoulinants autour d'eux.

Elle ne répliqua pas, cela n'aurait servi à rien puisqu'elle avait compris qu'il connaissait intimement la réponse. Il l'avait vue accomplir un massacre dans les règles de l'art, il l'avait admirée tandis qu'elle s'en réjouissait ouvertement, il l'avait contemplée se délecter de sang humain et savourer ça comme si il s'agissait du meilleur des élixirs existants dans ce monde.

Elle fit une grimace de dégout en scrutant son œuvre, puis elle haussa mollement les épaules.

-Ce n'est que du bétail, rien de plus. Ceux-là ne méritaient même pas d'être appelés « humains », alors quelle différence ça peut faire qu'ils soient en vie ou non ? _Les âmes qui évoluent dans la droiture verront leur héritage se perpétuer pour des siècles et des siècles…_

Un éclat de rire monstrueux résonna dans tout le quartier, un rire de gorge profond, d'une voix mûre, masculine, d'un autre temps et d'un autre genre. Oh ciel ! Mais, elle connaissait cette voix ! Ce timbre caverneux, cette hilarité démentielle ponctuée d'une effronterie qui était propre à ce personnage d'outre-enfer.

Elle se raidit malgré elle et alors qu'elle avait l'étonnante impression que son cœur pourtant sans mouvement depuis des lustres exerçaient des bonds dans sa poitrine, elle chercha hâtivement des yeux l'être le plus divin qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer dans sa non-vie, il était là, elle le savait, chaque fibre de son corps glacé le lui hurlait : c'était lui !

Et juste là, un peu plus loin sur sa gauche, elle écarquilla ses grands yeux chocolats en découvrant qu'une autre jeune fille était apparue, vêtue de blanc de la tête aux pieds, ses longs cheveux obscurs virevoltant dans son dos, son regard écarlate vrillant celui de la prisonnière, ses lèvres s'étirant pour la railler sans aucun scrupules. Elle paraissait encore plus jeune que la première adolescente, sans ses yeux rouge, cette personne aurait eu l'air d'une collégienne on ne peut plus banale.

-Lorina…ce sont mes propres mots...toujours aussi éloquente ma chère…, lui dit-elle d'une voix virile qui tranchait outrageusement avec son physique.

-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette apparence ?! C'est ta nouvelle technique pour bouffer du pédophile ?

L'autre fille réprima un nouveau rire en serrant du mieux qu'elle le put les commissures de ses lèvres, mais le gloussement de joie de Lorina se joignit au sien et rapidement, elles pouffèrent ensemble, l'air absolument ravie de se croiser en cette soirée brumeuse et en pareilles circonstances.

Le jeune homme les observa l'une après l'autre, méfiant. Il consentit toutefois à relâcher sa prise sur la blonde avant de suivre son acolyte qui avait tournés les talons en continuant de s'esclaffer, reprenant son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Néanmoins, elle s'arrêta de nouveau sous le regard perplexe de son compagnon, un lourd silence s'installa entre eux un bref instant, puis, lentement, comme si elle pesait chaque mot, elle dit :

-Si tu n'a rien à faire, Lorina, suis-nous.


End file.
